


you're any less than mine

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early klaine watching horror films uwu (summer between s2 and s3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're any less than mine

It’s not Kurt didn’t like horror films – he wasn’t a great fan but he had seen a few like The Shining or Resident Evil. Anyway, he was a bit conscious about embarrassing himself in front of Blaine, he wanted to keep a brave image and that wasn’t possible if some kind of possessed girl threatened him and made positions that were not natural! Blaine had promised him safety and cheesecake, though, so they evening had ended with his boyfriend hiding behind his back, clutching him really tight using the excuse of some protective, bear hug.

                “Do you want to stop the movie?” Kurt asked when Blaine made a whimpering noise and pressed his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder. Both were sitting on the floor, and every light was switched off, the blinds were drawn and the house was silent- Blaine had prepared what seemed like a terrific environment.

                “How aren’t you scared?” Blaine whispered. He opened one eye and his lashes brushed Kurt’s cheek.

Instead of saying something sarcastic, because this film was so full of clichés it made him laugh instead of any other thing, Kurt reached for the control and pressed the pause button while the camera was focusing on the blond, really “gifted” girl. Blaine was having a bad time, so he chose for the sappiest answer he could think of.

                “Because this comfy blanket and my comfy boyfriend are protecting me, don’t you see?” Blaine smiled shyly, and hugged Kurt closer. Kurt interlaced their fingers over his knee, he didn’t want Blaine having a rough time, but he could tease him a bit. “The only thing protecting your back, Blaine, is this sofa, and God knows what could be hidden behind this thing, it is normal you are scared.”

                “Oh, God, I hate you.” Blaine chuckled.

                “Do you?” Kurt pouted and turned his head, so he could face Blaine.

                “No, I love you, like a lot. Even if you keep eating cheesecake while someone is eating a brain on screen, how can…” Kurt shut Blaine up with a kiss and Blaine put the soft, velvet blanket over them like an unbreakable armor, like he did when he was barely five years old and had to protect himself from Cooper who threatened him with tickles.

Kurt kissed him again, turning completely to sit over Blaine’s lap. That was still a bit new, being so close, but he had never felt this safe, Blaine covering his body using his strong arms, under the soft light coming from the TV, he could melt, he could relax… It had never felt so right and so peaceful watching a horror film. He was, definitely, willing to repeat this.


End file.
